The present invention relates to portable computing devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods for processing of data from a MEMS device in a portable computing device.
Currently, more and more portable computing devices are becoming available to the average user/consumer. Such devices may include reader-type devices (e.g. Kindle, Nook), tablet-type devices (e.g. iPad, GalaxyTab), phone-type devices (e.g. iPhone, GalaxyS2), or the like. Many of these devices now include specialized hardware (e.g. MEMS devices) that can sense physical properties or physical inputs to the device. Such specialized hardware typically includes 3-axis accelerometers, a gyroscope, and a compass that are provided on separate electronic packages.
Many useful and popular software applications have been written for portable computing devices that use information from the specialized hardware. In one example in the operating system, by turning a computing device on its side, the image displayed on a display will rotate to match the new orientation of the computing device. In one example in an augmented reality application, by moving the portable computing device in three-dimensional space, information presented to the user will vary and depend upon the compass orientation of the device as well as the gyroscopic orientation of the device.
One problem discovered by the inventors of the present invention is that sometimes the information from the MEMS devices do not help the user, and instead interfere with the user. As an example, when entering text into a text-entry display or screen on a portable computing device, a double space-bar tap is automatically replaced with a period symbol. However, if the user is not careful, the user may double tap on a region off the touch-sensitive screen. In some cases, a double tap on a region off the touch-sensitive screen may be associated with a command, such as answering a telephone, running a specific program, returning to home state, or the like. Accordingly, instead of entering a period symbol, the user may inadvertently perform an unwanted action.
In light of the above, what is desired are methods and apparatus that address the issues described above.